


Тихая сиеста в Риме

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF, Film Director RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bohemian bullshit, Italy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rome - Freeform, Sex during rehearsal, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Репетиция к фильму "Салон Китти".
Relationships: Luchino Visconti/Helmut Berger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Тихая сиеста в Риме

\- Зачем ты согласился?  
\- Мне... - Отыскивая верное слово, Хельмут щёлкает пару раз пальцами, словно бракуя в своей голове неудачные варианты, - мне любопытно.  
\- В твоей жизни не хватает голых девиц?  
\- У тебя какие-то возражения?  
Лукино сидит за широким, антикварным столом, украшенным богатой, напоминающей виноградные гроздья лепниной на самых ножках. Столешница, выделанная из гранитной крышки, чёрная, терпкая, похожа на грузную, горькую бельгийскую плитку шоколада. Лукино отнимает пальцы от уступчивых, по щенячьи послушных клавиш печатной машинки и демонстративно тщательным жестом скользит рукой по столешнице, точно оттирая невидимую типографскую краску с пальцев.  
\- Это порнография, спекулирующая на нацистской тематике*. На Ларго дела Фонтанелла ди Боргезе** такие фильмы предлагают по цене - четыре сотни лир за штуку.  
\- Я уже дал согласие Брассу, - ведет плечами Хельмут, облокачиваясь о гладкую столешницу. Помедлив, он склоняется ниже, проезжаясь по ней кончиком носа, шумно выдыхает, и, приоткрыв рот, лижет эту гранитную прохладу, притворяясь, что сбивчиво глотает осевшую на столе влагу.  
\- На улице так жарко. Я был уверен, что еще несколько минут в дороге, и меня хватит солнечный удар, - Хельмут чуть приподнимает голову, оставляя расплывшиеся на граните от его языка запотевшие, белесые полукружья, и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони с громким, трескучим звуком. Хотя этот треск может вполне доноситься от окна, капризно, с почти, что вороньим криком, ударившегося о раму и своенравно распахнувшегося вновь.  
Звук пролетающего аэроплана, соскабливающего голубую краску с неба и оставляющего на ней безобразные, дымчато-белые царапины; игриво повизгивающие шины, с идеально округлыми, точно губки девушек с пин-ап плакатов, шелест опрятно подстриженных, парковых кустарников напротив их окна; сбивчивый, нахрапистый, проглатывающий окончания говор мальчишек-почтальонов, перебрасывающихся репликами с осоловевшими от полуденного зноя продавцами в киосках - мир звуков пританцовывает с флюгерами на крышах жилых домов, белой голубкой бьётся в приоткрытые окна; Рим, погруженный в шельмовской чад сиесты, шипит бездомными кошками в проулках, бряцает колокольчиками у входа в булочные, звенит монетной позолотой в цилиндрах уличных музыкантов. Лёгкий, натертый пряностями с ярмарочных лавок ветер, в который раз нарезает круг по парку и чихает прямо в их окна, вынуждая те еще раз издать своенравный лязг о подоконник.  
\- Ты из-за жары шарфом обмотался?  
Хельмут остро улыбается, чуть-чуть обнажив зубы, и дотрагивается рукой до фиалкового, шёлкового шарфа с дождём лазуритовых вкраплений. Он слегка оттягивает его, открывая раскрасневшуюся шею, и еще сильнее склоняется над столом, трётся о столешницу щекой, и балансируя между подобострастием и насмешкой, тянется рукой до печатной машинки, со внезапным желанием спихнуть ее со стола куда подальше.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы меня узнали, только и всего.  
\- Тогда тебе следовало надеть балаклаву.  
\- Насколько мне известно, шарфы тебе нравятся больше.  
\- Если бы ты всегда так чутко следил за моими желаниями, - произносит Лукино, поднимаясь и переставляя печатную машинку на другой конец стола. Хельмут разгибается со смешком, склабится, заглядывая Лукино в глаза, и пытается распрямиться, пока голос Лукино не останавливает его.  
\- Не двигайся, как тебя там, группенфюрер Валленберг, я правильно запомнил? – Он вздёргивает брови, искажая лицо издёвкой, и медленно, точно отмеряя шаги, заходит за Хельмута.  
\- Можно просто – Хельмут, - тот шикает, когда Лукино проезжается рукой по его пробору и тянет за волосы назад, к себе; глубоко вдыхает запах, въевшийся в обстриженные завитки у самого уха – солоноватый, но, как и цвет волос - ячменный, лёгкий и полуденный, мягкий, как дикорастущая трава  
\- Скажи, что ты просто еще раз хочешь обрядиться в форму, - Лукино жёстко, требовательно покусывает его виток ушной раковины.  
\- Я хочу, потому что ты это любишь. Ты ведь сам жалеешь, что так и не забрал мой костюм с площадки «Гибели богов».  
\- Ты был единственной частью реквизита, что я мог позволить себе забрать.  
\- Раньше я был засранцем, теперь стал частью реквизита, я деградирую с каждым днём. Скажи честно, тебя пугают объемы порнографии в кадре?  
Лукино беззвучно смеется, кривя губы, и ощутимо прохаживается по шее Хельмута, массируя позвонки и запуская руку ниже, под воротник чужой рубашки.  
\- Боже, Хельмут, это будет самая невинная порнография по сравнению, с тем, что творится в твоей жизни в последние восемь лет.  
\- Еще, - голос прыгает на октаву вверх, и Хельмут прижимается затылком к чужому лбу, - еще.  
Лукино на манер гребня треплет его за волосы, путается в чёлке, на ощупь проводит по лицу Хельмута, очерчивая брови, крылья носа, контур губ, и, наконец, соскальзывает указательным пальцем тому в приоткрытый рот. Хельмут втягивает щёки и сильно прикусывает того за палец, с извращенным обожанием лижет языком кромку ногтя.  
\- Тише, - Лукино разворачивает его к себе, улавливая это беглое, уже улетучившееся выражение жажды на чужом лице, - тебе никогда прилично не сыграть хладнокровного военного, - подмечает он с едва ли не подстрекательскими интонациями.  
Хельмут чувствует это, и заранее стушевавшись, оправляет примятый воротник льняной, аспидной рубашки. Он присаживается на край стола, набарабанивает по граниту искаженный вариант Stabat Mater и протягивает.  
\- Я бы поспорил, - вздёргивает подбородок и жадно, с предвкушением спрашивает, - проверим? – Хельмут срывается с места, но его останавливает едко брошенная реплика.  
\- Не суетись, если ты за сценарием, то он у меня в столе.  
Лукино открывает один из бесчисленных, крохотных ящичков, расположенных в столе, как залитые шоколадом соты, и достает пухлую, алтарно-неприкосновенную для чужих рук, папку.  
\- Только сначала, - он подманивает к себе Хельмута пальцем, и достаёт из нагрудного кармана миниатюрную, деревянную расчёску. Прищурив один глаз, Лукино восстанавливает ровный пробор и зачёсывает набок выжженную солнцем чёлку, - прекрасно, - наконец говорит Лукино и, показав на папку, произносит.  
\- Можешь начинать.  
\- Какую сцену? – Оба сразу же вновь входят в реку своих подчеркнуто-сухих отношений, для головокружительного дежа-вю не хватает только рупора с наклейкой «Лукино Висконти» да складного, хлопчатого стульчика с намалеванной надписью «Х. Бергер».  
\- На твой выбор.  
\- Спасибо за доверие, господин режиссер, - с подчеркнутой серьёзностью и патетикой отвечает Хельмут. Закончив листать сценарий, он находит одну из первых сцен и зажимает уголок бумаги.  
Лукино отворачивает уголок двумя пальцами и заглядывает внутрь, поначалу его лицо приобретает это жёсткое, ощетинившееся выражение критика, но после сардонически смягчается.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - они молча, стоят друг напротив друга, в тяжелом, пузырящемся накале, точно перед заплывом через Ла-Манш, пока Лукино не добавляет, как если бы машет промокшим, красным флажком «старт» перед пловцами, - в такие моменты мне хочется назвать тебя взбалмошным и упрямым мальчишкой.  
\- Только вот я уже не мальчик.  
\- Но все равно дерзишь, - они оба улыбаются, как будто не стояли тут, в шаге от лихорадочного сбрасывания одежды, изломов рук, натыкающихся друг на друга, и мелких, никчемных ругательств, пока Рим посапывает под синхронные сны своих горожан, - начинай же.  
На выдохе Хельмуту думается, что Лукино с самого начала заставлял его с упоением падать в такие бездны, в которые он и смотреть до их знакомства не хотел, и сейчас эта простая, поверхностная, сплетенная из инстинктов и жаркого, внутреннего зуда сцена должна пройти легко и по наитию, загвоздка лишь в том, что с Лукино он никогда не знает наперед, и остается только нарываться, каждый раз заглядывая за грань того, что они проделывали вчера.  
Он знает, что Лукино никогда бы не поставил себя в положение, которое должна будет принять его партнерша, но смехотворно было бы выплевывать все эти обрывчатые, уже загоревшиеся на его языке строчки, будучи с Лукино лицом к лицу.  
\- Сядь, - Хельмут цепляет того за отворот клетчатого пиджака, - сядь, - и с напором, с долей спеси толкает Лукино на чёрный, с жалким протестом уличного демонстранта, скрипнувший диван.  
С запоздалой растерянностью Хельмут понимает, что толком не помнит слов, хотя, именно в словах Лукино и не нуждается, он любит видеть их окантовку в чужих жестах и взглядах, оттенки и дифтонги в опущенных глазах и напрягшейся шее, он любит слышать их, растирать в ладонях и пить их, поэтому Хельмут и наклоняется хлёстко, поставив одну ногу между чужих колен, в слепой ярости прихватив за приглаженные, жёсткие волосы Лукино.  
Весь этот клубок из униженной, одетой в меха и парчу девушки и погрязшего в нервозах, деспотичного нациста, через каждое слово шепчущего «шлюха, порочная шлюха» и срывающегося на крик своевольного ребенка. У него должны быть не оскорбления – рычание, не приказы – клыки, не мольбы – голод, а Лукино в этот миг должен стать тем, кто будет кормить зверей через прутья его грудной клетки. У Хельмута язык не повернется обратиться к нему «шлюха», Брасс явно писал, не ориентируясь на возможные осложнения, ведь, на самом деле он имеет в виду «смерть – через изгнание из твоего сердца»***.  
Кажется, Хельмут бормочет что-то про Третий Рейх, тесную форму, когда хочется просто раздеться и припасть к чужим ногам, передохнув в этой миражной тени, про проституцию и ее болезненно-приторные следствия, то примеряя хмурую, усталую гримасу, то разрывая зрачки в пульсирующие дула, коверкая речь и заставляя себя трясти зоркого, закованного в самого себя Лукино за плечи.  
\- Я тебе отвратителен? – Хельмут обхватывает чужое бесстрастное, пустынное лицо в чашу из рук, - поцелуй меня, поцелуй, - просьба выходит до смешного бесталанной и убогой, ровно так, как нужно для раздавленного своим безумием офицера СС. Но для Лукино это все равно что поглаживание его эго, режущей кромки ножа - подушечкой большого пальца.  
\- Сделай же что-нибудь ради Бога! – Хельмут трясет его, голос становится похож на обломок арматуры, до того он резок и крив. Тонкие, лазоревые нити стекленеют, вонзаются в его радужку; перешедшее в горячку желание обвивает кости и впаивается в скелет, врастает в Хельмута, распускается под кожей чернильно-пурпурными лепестками проказы, а Лукино ловит себя на мысли, что его мальчик, скорее всего, рассыплется на горящие угли прямо у его ног, и слегка подаваясь вперед, позволяет схватить себя за подбородок и привлечь ближе.  
Они целуются, так и не выйдя из роли, полуобморочно, в окатившем их прогорклом запахе похоти, когда они мнут друг другу плечи, а тело Хельмута вспоминает и воспылает всеми ударами и царапинами, что оно знало, и с острой истомой набрасывается на чужое, жесткое, закаленное, рикошетящее на любое насильственное посягательство, тело, с неугасимым вызовом к немедленной защите, переходящей в нападение.  
У Хельмута тотчас заострившиеся, алчные зубы, как и выписано в сценарии - но кусают, сжимают и жалят именно его. Он обрушивается на сидящего, на диване Лукино с безвыходным, ошеломлённым выражением на лице, позволяя сцеживать ему кровь на своих губах, и сильнее тянуть на себя и выворачивать горностаем притаившийся на его шее шарф. Оторвавшись от чужого рта, Хельмут стучит зубами и нетерпеливо нажимает на затылок Лукино, так и не отрывая судорожно сжавшихся пальцев от колких, лоснящихся под его рукой волос. Тот сползает на пол, становясь на колени, и забирается точным, властным, всезнающим движением ему за пояс; только почувствовав, неудобную, раздражающую вольготность, Хельмут понимает, что пуговицы на его брюках уже расстегнуты, а Лукино приспускает вниз намокшее нижнее бельё. Глаза распахиваются шире, и грозят лопнуть у самых век; и когда Лукино берет в рот головку, ощущение непередаваемой, сжимающей горло и рвущей капилляры духоты становится невыносимым. Рвано простонав, и тут же поймав себя на этом, Хельмут сжимает зубы и скашивает глаза вниз, сдавливает чужие плечи, с каждым разом подаваясь тазом вперёд, а в голове поблёскивает мысль, чтобы кто-то подсказал ему, спектакль это или нет, потому что сейчас, в одну влажную и жаркую секунду он никак не может дать себе ответ. У Хельмута подкашиваются колени, но не манерно, как у тех актеров-однодневок из дешевых фильмов, а натурально – с блестящими, мокрыми губами, и прогнувшейся в пояснице спиной, когда Лукино особенно сильно стискивает его за икры. С подрагивающим, изорванным стоном Хельмут стекает вниз, на кашемировый, белый ковёр. Он продолжает сжимать чужой затылок, точно пытаясь впаять его в себя, насаживается хаотично и отчаянно, с всхлипами и дробными стонами. Пару раз его скручивает абсолютно неудержимо - с чуть не переломившимся от натуги позвоночником, головой, ударяющейся о ножку дивана, и шарфом, стыдливо посиневшим, перекрученным на шее – и заставляет его захлебываться и ловить ртом воздух. Хельмут задушенно тянется и до белеющих костяшек сжимает кованое плечо Лукино, весь изворачивается, с разметанными волосами, и надтреснуто простонав на одной ноте, толкается последние пару раз в жаркий, нестерпимо жаркий и тесный рот, и неудержимо, до звона бьётся в точеную, дубовую ножку дивана, уткнувшись приоткрытыми губами в ворс ковра. Лукино отстраняется, выверенно и ловко, позволяя Хельмуту молоком и патокой течь под его ладонями, а тот с задушенным, птичьим вскриком в оторопелом, натянутом лице пытается ослабить узел шарфа, так тесно прилегающего к его горлу. Наконец справившись, он, все так же не раскрывая глаз, прячет лицо в сгибе локтя и повинуясь этому не до конца расщепившемуся мороку похоти, переворачивается на живот, точно специально заляпывая ковер, и в дурманной ласке проводит по нему рукой. Он не видит то, как Лукино точено вытирает губы и потирает испачканные пальцы, не видит со стороны и себя, раскинувшегося, раскрасневшегося и помолодевшего, так напоминающего того мальчишку, восемь лет назад, на первой встрече с Лукино, где-то в Тоскане.  
Хельмут разлепляет глаза и смотрит через плечо, на оттирающего платком пятна на ковре Лукино, и с затаенным предвкушением и некоторой опаской, молчит, даже не стараясь подобрать верные слова.  
Лукино встречает его взгляд, и неожиданно больно и властно хватает того за волосы, подтягивая на себя, глубоко заглядывая в чужие синие, рисковые глаза, и с накатившей усмешкой говорит.  
\- Неубедительно, Хельмут, совершенно бездарно. Нам нужно будет провести еще одну репетицию.  
Окно ломливо бьётся о подоконник, на манер петуха знаменуя окончание сиесты - весь мир отмирает, суматошно убирая свои руки из брюк, тянется за салфетками и конфузливо скашивает свои солнечные глаза в другую часть города – Рим оживает.

**Author's Note:**

> * Имеется в виду эротический фильм Тинто Брасса «Салон Кити».  
> ** Улица в Риме, известная своим огромным блошиным рынком.  
> *** Принадлежит А.Л.


End file.
